Ember's Comeback
by Jiece18
Summary: Ember gets a manager and tires once again to take over the world. But this manager has his own agenda.
1. Chapter 1

Ember floated through the endless void that was The Ghost Zone. Twice she had tried to take over the world with her music and twice that halfa had stopped her. She mentally kicked herself as she tried to figure out what went wrong. The first time it was that girl with those weird earrings. The second she simply blamed on that kid ghost pirate. Sure he was easy to manipulate, but not what she needed. She sighed as she floated to one of the floating doors she was looking for, "Third times a charm!" The door was solid black metal with glowing red chains wrapped around it. She gulped a little as she knocked on the door three times. The glowed with green light and the chains slowly unwrapped themselves from the door. The door opened inward and the chains wrapped around her. She didn't bother to struggle. She had come here before. The chains flung her into the doorway and the door slammed shut. The chains rewrapped around the door. Ember found herself in a dark room with a single light shinning from the ceiling. She walked into the light, "Are you here?"

"I am always here!" The voice was male and sounded teenaged. A man walked toward her and stopped just short of the light. He was dressed in a black suit. He had a young face with black hair. His eyes glowed green, "It is good to see you again."

Ember smirked, "I failed to take over the living world. I need your help to finally succeed."

"You know that is imposable!" The man stepped closer. His chin was just slightly higher than Ember's head, "It is to risky! I'm to volatile!"

"But my music can keep you in normal. You won't go crazy!"

The man shook his head, "No!" He turned around, "Drop by again!"

Ember slung her guitar from around her back, "I will make you help me!"

The man rolled his shoulders, "You know that is unwise! Are you really that determined?" He glanced over and looked at her face, "I see! Make me a tape of your music. I will help you!"

"Good!" She returned her guitar to her back, "That ghost kid doesn't stand a chance against you."

* * *

Danny sighed as he looked at the large selection of books. He, Sam, and Tucker had come to the local bookstore to find a book for their book reports. Their teacher had made them actually turn in a book with the report. So the library was out. He had spotted Dash outside, but managed to duck in before he reached him. Dash stood at the door for a few minutes, then walked off. Sam laughed then went to find a Goth book. What surprised Danny, they had a Goth section. He had lost Tucker in the stacks of computer books. As he reached for some book in a red cover, a blue stream of air came from his mouth. He quickly ran in-between two bookshelves, "Going Ghost!" He transformed into Danny Phantom and turned invisible. He flew around the store and spotted a man in a black suit buying books. His ghost sense went off, "Bingo!" He reappeared, "Alright ghost! Lets do this!"

The man excepted his change and the bag of books, "Your early!" He checked his watch, "Can we reschedule?"

"Sure!" Danny's hands glowed green and slammed them together. A green beam shot out and blasted the man. His bag fell from hit hands and he slammed into a bookcase. IT creaked and fell on top of him. The people in the store all screamed and ran out. Danny picked up the bag of books as Sam and Tucker ran up. He looked at the books, "Managing a Star for Dummies! How to Make a Music Carrier Blossom!"

Sam looked over the titles, "I'm sensing a pattern."

Danny looked at the last book, "Defeating you Nemesis for Dummies! Man they do make a book for everything!"

The man ghosted through the fallen shelves and stood in front of the trio, "Yes and I did flip through that one before you appeared." His body flashed with green light and his clothes changed into a black rockers outfit. Black boots, paints, shirt, gloves, and a black trench coat, "Now would you please give those back? I did pay for them!"

Danny opened his mouth and then closed it, "Your not here to fight!"

"I was bored!" He walked over and grabbed his books, "A little paranoid!" His eyes started to glow red. He shook his head, "Another time!" He turned transparent and disappeared into the floor.

Tucker scratched his head, "Well that was different!"

Danny returned to normal, "Yeah! But those books had to be meant for something other than just simple reading."

Sam slapped him upside the head, "Which one of your enemies uses music?"

"EMBER!" Danny kicked a fallen book away, "I can't believe I didn't see that."

"I can!"

"What?"

Sam smiled, "Nothing!"

Danny looked around, "Great! First I can't find a book. Now I need to keep an eye out for Ember. What next?"

* * *

Vlad Masters answered the knock at the door, "What do you want?"

A man in a black suit was standing in front of him, "Mister Masters! I have a proposal for you."

"What kind of a proposal?"

The man smiled, "A kind that will get you what your money can't!" He pulled a small photo from his pocket and handed it to him.

Vlad took it and smiled, "Come in!"

* * *

"Use my book!"

"You wrote a book?" Danny had returned home and his dad was holding a large book with his picture on it.

Jack smiled, "Yep! I call it The Fenton Journal! It is filled with all my ghost hunting adventures. The publisher classified it as fiction, but it is all true!" He dropped the book in his son's arms, "Good reading!"

Danny dropped the book on his desk in his room, "Well that is one less problem." He sat down his bed, "But I just wish I could figure out what Ember and that other guy is planning!"

* * *

"So how can you get me Maddie Fenton?" Both men sat in the large living room drinking tea.

The man pulled another photo from his jacket, "You know a ghost named Ember?"

Vlad took the photo of the singer, "Yes! But what has that have to do with anything?"

"I am her manager! If you agree to fund her comeback concert, she will gain enough power to play a love song that will make any girl that hears it fall in love with the first guy she sees. Forever!"

Vlad's face brightened, "You have a deal! But what about Danny Phantom?"

The man finished his tea and stood up, "I have a plan for him. Just keep in the dark for right now. When the time is right, we will crush him."

"And who are you?"

"In good time! I will contact you soon!" He walked out of the house.

* * *

Danny sat down at the lunch table, "Man! I stayed up half the night on patrol, but not one ghost!" His head hit the table.

Tucker managed to move his lunch tray before Danny's head hit it, "Maybe they took a night off."

"Maybe!" His ghost sense went off, "Or maybe they were waiting for me to be tired."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" A blue ghost floated by.

Danny sighed, "Why me?" He ducked into the bushes, "Going Ghost!" Danny Phantom shot from the bushes and slammed The Box Ghost down, "So what do you want this time?"

"I am the lord of all packaging objects that are square. I will imprison you in a small package."

"Right!" Danny caught The Fenton Thermos that Tucker had thrown and captured the ghost, "Well that was dull!"

As Sam watched, The man in the suit appeared behind her. He sprayed her in the face with a small can and she fell asleep. he man caught her and tosses a note on the ground. He turned himself and Sam invisible and vanished into the ground.

* * *

Danny Phantom flew over the park and landed next to the pond. He had found the note and it told him to be at the park at sundown. As the sun set, the man floated out of the ground and appeared, "Your on time!"

"Where is Sam?"

The man pulled his headphones off his head, "You'll see her in time." He pulled an envelope from his jacket, "This is a ticket to Ember's comeback concert. You will be there tomorrow, midnight!"

"Why?"

"I want you where I can see you! At one am you will get Sam back. By then it will be too late.

"For what?"

The man smiled, "You'll see!"

He started to vanished, but Danny yelled to him, "Who are you?"

"The name is Zack! I am Ember's manager." He vanished into the ground.

"She has a manager!"


	2. Lost

"Alright!" Ember floated around the room as Zack told her the news. She had decided to stay in The Ghost Zone! She landed on a table, "So Vlad is funding the concert?"

"Yeah!"

"And you have the ghost twerp taken care of?"

"He won't dare make a move against us. You'll be able to take control of the living world without interruption."

Ember hugged the man. His face turned red as she let go, "I knew getting you to manage me was a good idea! Soon my music will take control of every person on that planet." She picked up her guitar. Zack stood like a statute. Ember sighed and slapped him upside the head, "It was just a way of saying thanks. Don't get any ideas!"

Zack shook his head, "Of course not!" He set a black briefcase down, "The concert hall is rented and the equipment bought. We just need to tie up a few lose ends."

"Good! I'm going to go practice." Ember vanished in a swirl of blue fire.

* * *

Sam pulled on the thick black bars of her cell, but they didn't budge. He cell took up half a gray stone room. There were no doors or windows. A few small vents provided her with air. And a small toilet sat in the far corner of the cell. She fell to her knees, "I'm really in it deep this time!"

"That is putting it mildly!" Zack floated down from the ceiling, "Only a ghost can leave this room."

"Why kidnap me?"

"As long as I have you here, Danny Phantom won't dare to bother me or Ember. He wouldn't want his girlfriend to get hurt."

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Zack chuckled, "Drop it! Most of The Ghost Zone knows about you two."

"They do?"

Zack sat down on the floor at the far end of the room. He leaned against the wall and slipped a pair of headphones on, "It will be all over tomorrow."

* * *

Danny hung up the phone and sat down on his bed. He had just managed to convince Sam's parents that she was staying at a friends house. No need to cause a panic. It had only been a few hours since his talk with Ember's manager. He stared at the ticket he had been handed, "What is Ember up to?" Danny sighed, "Trying to take over the world." He stood up and walked to his window, "I can't believe I let Sam get kidnapped. I should have been more alert." Danny looked at his father's book, but couldn't find the energy to do his report. He thought about a patrol, but he couldn't think straight at the moment. He knew where Ember was going to be, but Sam could be miles from the concert hall. One wrong move and! No! he wouldn't even think about that. Danny fell onto his bed. After an hour, he managed to get to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Danny Phantom flew over the concert hall and heard Ember's music being played. He turned invisible and flew down into the hall. Posters were everywhere. He flew around and spotted the ghost girl playing with her ghostly band. Danny reappeared and shot toward her. As he was about to reach the stage, a green wall of energy appeared and he slammed into it. He fell to the floor as Ember laughed, "You want to try that again?"

Danny jumped to his feet, "Where is Sam?"

"I don't know!"

"Liar!"

Ember snapped her fingers and Zack floated up out of the floor. He was on Danny's side of the shield, "If you want to talk to me! You have to talk to him."

Danny clenched his fist, "I'm tired of playing your game."

Zack shrugged, "You have two options, Mr. Phantom! Play by my rules, or Sam becomes a new resident of The Ghost Zone!" Danny's fist started to glow green.

Ember smiled, "You'll get her back. I promise!" Both Ember and Zack laughed loud and hard. Danny flew out of the hall at full speed. Ember wiped a few tears from her eyes, "Laughed too hard!" She turned to the ghost band, "From the top! Soon this planet will be mine!"

* * *

"My world! My planet!" Zack dropped to the floor, "I swear that girl has a one tracked mine!"

"Your just figuring this out now?"

Zack suddenly realized that he had come to the room he had left Sam in, "Crap!" He stood up, "Sorry!" He floated toward the ceiling.

"Wait!" Zack stopped as Sam walked to the bars, "Why are you really doing this?"

Zack chuckled, "Why do you want to know? I kidnapped you and locked you in that cell."

"It obvious you have feelings for Ember. Maybe we can help each other."

"I'm not letting you out!"

Sam rubbed her stomach, "I'm kind of hungry! You get me food and I'll try to help you with Ember!" Zack thought for a moment and shrugged. He floated out of the room. Sam sighed and sat down, "Maybe I can convince him to let me go. Or at least help Danny out by messing up their plans.

* * *

Danny sat through his first two classes without so much as a thought. His mind was on Sam and where she was hidden away. After his third class, he met Tucker outside for lunch. His best friend had been looking at blueprints of the city, but had no luck either, "I think we are looking at this from the wrong angle. We need to think like a ghost."

"Like a ghost! Where did you come up with that one?"

"Your dad's book!"

"You read it!"

"It was a real page turner." Tucker took out his PDA and looked through some flies, "But even if we find her, can we get her to safety before Ember and her manager does something?"

"I don't know Tuck! I just don't know!" He pulled out his ticket, "Right now! I have no choice but to follow their rules. I just hope they aren't hurting her."

* * *

Sam shoved her third Nasty Burger down and drank a large soda, "That was good!"

"How can you eat something that is called a Nasty Burger? The name should be a turn off."

"But it isn't! So how long have you known Ember?"

Zack tapped his foot. He was sitting in a chair, "Ever sense she first entered The Ghost Zone. It wasn't pretty. Most new arrivals don't take the transition well."

"I won't ask! So do you two have anything in common?"

Zack stood up and paced the room, "Not a thing!" Ember descended into the room invisible. She heard the talking and decide to watch. Zack slammed his fist into the wall, "I know it is crazy! But I just can't get her image out of my mind."

"Is that why you always listen to her music?"

"Yes and No! I need the music to remain normal."

"Normal!"

Zack sat down, "Forget it! It isn't worth talking about it."

Ember floated back through the ceiling and back down. To make it appear like she just came in, "How is our timetable?"

Zack pulled a paper from his jacket, "On time! We just need to figure out how to get the entire Fenton Family here."

"You'll figure it out." Ember turned toward Sam, "You better hope your boyfriend doesn't step out of line. The world will be mine!" She floated out of the room. Zack mumbled something and crushed the tape player in his hand. Sam gulped and quickly went to the far side of her cell.

* * *

Ember tuned her guitar as the band practiced their numbers, '_It has to be some sort of joke. He is just pulling that girl's leg. Men don't care about anything but themselves._' Ember shook her head as she walked onto the stage. She talked to the special effect men who were already under her spell. Things were coming together. In ten hours her concert would begin.

Zack's body erupted with red light as his eyes glowed to match. He stood up and roared. A pair of fangs had grown in and his muscles began to bulge out from his clothes. He turned transparent and disappeared into the floor.

* * *

Danny flew over the city as he tried to come up with a plan of action. He had only nine hours before the concert. And he was running out of ideas. As he flew over the park, his ghost sense went off and he heard screaming. He flew down and spotted a tall red skinned ghost standing in the middle of the park. His eyes glowed red and he was ripped like a wrestler, "Who are you?"

"Zaaz! I'm here to rip you apart and feed on your energy!"

"Ok! I'm here to kick your ghostly butt!" Danny shot forward with his fists ready. Zaaz laughed and slapped him down. Danny rolled to his feet and jumped away. He threw two spheres of ghostly energy. They impacted the ghost, but he simply yawned. The ghost took a step forward and the ground around his foot erupted into flame. Danny gulped, "Great! First Ember, now this! What next?"

"GHOST!" The Fenton RV pulled up and both of his parents jumped out with ghost hunting blasters.

"I have to stop asking that."


	3. Demon Ghost

Ember descended into Sam's cell room. She had heard the girl yelling, "What is it?"

"Your manager started to glow red and he left."

"Huh!" Ember looked around and spotted the crushed tape player, "He didn't!"

"Didn't what? Would you please tell me what is going on?"

Ember picked up the shards of the player, "He is a Demon Ghost! Whenever he gets mad, he turns into a monster. My music kept his mood in check." She tossed the shards at the wall, "He is going to ruin everything! Why did he smash it?" She flew out of the room.

Sam sat down, "Hurry Danny!"

* * *

Both Maddie and Jack took aim at the red ghost with their large Fenton Cannons. Danny flew up to avoid their aim. Zaaz laughed and started to walk toward them. Both ghost hunters fired their guns. Large green beams shot from the cannons and hit Zaaz in the chest. Zaaz's feet dug into the ground as he was pushed back by the fire. Danny smiled, "Alright!" His hands glowed green and he fired a green beam that joined the others. Zaaz was blasted back and he fell to the ground. The Fentons stopped firing as Jack fished out The Fenton Thermos to capture the ghost. Zaaz vanished into the ground. Before they could react, Zaaz flew out of the ground and picked Jack up. He flew up several feet. Both Danny and Maddie moved back.

Jack looked down, "How about we be friends?"

Zaaz chuckled, "What does a ghost hunter do when he is a ghost?"

"I don't know!"

"Lets find out!" Zaaz spun around and tossed Jake away. Danny flew down and caught his dad. He managed to slow down his fall enough to gently drop him on the ground. Maddie aimed her cannon at the ghost, but Zaaz shot down and slapped it away, "Your pathetic toys can't hurt me." A red sphere of energy appeared in his hand. Before he could throw it, Danny tackled him away.

"Back off!" Both ghost rolled across the ground and Zaaz kicked Danny off him. Danny stood tall as Zaaz rose to his feet, "Leave them out of this!" Zaaz rushed forward, but Danny flew into the sky. Zaaz shot into the sky and flew above Danny. He held his hands up and red energy sparked around him. A large red sphere formed in his hands and he aimed it at Danny and the people on the ground. Several spheres shot from the large one. Danny concentrated and formed a large barrier. All the orbs exploded against the barrier and Danny was knocked out of the air. He hit the ground and Zaaz landed on top of him. His foot digging into Danny's stomach. Danny tried to ghost through the ground, but he couldn't, "Get off!"

"Hey!" Zaaz turned to see Maddie Fenton holding The Fenton Missile launcher. She pulled the trigger and four missiles with green warheads shot out. All four hit the ghost and exploded. The blast sent Zaaz flying. He hit a far off gazebo and it collapsed under the impact of his fall.

Danny stood up, "How many things do you have that have the word Fenton on it?"

"Not enough!" Jack pulled out The Fenton Fisher, "Your next!" They were interrupted by Zaaz's roaring. He ghosted out of the rubble of the gazebo and charged them. Before he could reach them, a red shockwave slammed him back.

Danny looked up to see Ember standing a few feet away, "What are you doing here?"

Ember began playing her song, "Hold him off! My music should reverse the transformation."

"What?" Danny ducked as Zaaz swiped at him. The Fentons ran back to the RV to rearm.

Zaaz grabbed Danny and tossed him over his shoulder. He glared at Ember, "Your the one who sealed me away. I will finish you first." Ember ignored him and started to sing. Zaaz started to lash out at her, but Danny slammed into his back and flew him into the air. Zaaz turned intangible and fell through Danny as he flew up. Zaaz returned to normal and grabbed Danny's leg. He threw him at the ground. Danny managed to phase as he was about to hit. He flew through the ground and shot back into the air. He rammed his shoulder into Zaaz's gut. Zaaz brought his hands together and slammed them into Danny's back. Danny dropped to the ground and retuned to his human form. Zaaz eyes flashed red and he floated to the ground, "NOOOOOO!" Zaaz exploded with red light and returned to his normal form. He collapsed on the ground. Ember checked on Zack real quick before picking up Jack's dropped weapon. She placed it into Danny's hands and waited as his parents ran up with more blasters.

Jack looked around, "Where is the ghost?"

Ember did he best to smile, "He is gone! Thank you so much! If it wasn't for you and your brave son, my boyfriend would have been possessed by that sprit forever."

"Son! Danny!" Maddie helped Danny to his feet, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom. Or at least until the bells stop ringing."

Jack patted him on the back, "Thats my boy. A born ghost hunter." He bent down and checked the man on the ground, "He appears to be alright. Hey! Aren't you that singer that I banned my daughter from hearing."

Ember chuckled, "That was a while ago." A large white limo pulled up. Ember helped Zack inside and pulled out a large white envelope, "Please take these! Three free tickets and backstage passes."

Jack took them, "Well! I guess it would be alright. Got to keep up with the times. But we have four in our family."

"Danny won a ticket in one of our contest." Ember got into the limo, "See you tonight!"

* * *

Vlad smiled as Ember covered Zack up with a small blanket. He had been in the limo, "A real pair of sweethearts you two are."

Ember shot him an annoyed look, "We are just friends." She looked out the car window, "The Fentons will be there tonight."

"Good! Soon you will have your adoring public and I will have the love of my life."

* * *

With only an hour to go until the concert, Ember and Zack went over the final details. Zack had a mp3 player strapped to his arm and a clipboard in the other. He seemed completely unaffected by his experience just hours before. Vlad stood nearby to hear the details, "So I will sing my standard set until twelve thirty! I should have enough power to play the love song."

Zack tossed Vlad a pair of earplugs, "At intermission I will invite The Fentons back here. I have a distraction ready for Jack. After the song is played make sure your the only one Maddie sees. Then have her put those into her ears."

"Why?"

Ember walked toward the stage, "I'm going to play a counter cord afterward. Can't have the masses absorbed by something else." Ember walked to the stage to ready her entrance.

Vlad put the plugs into his pocket, "Soon! But what to do with Jack?"

"You could toss him into The Ghost Zone!"

Vlad rubbed his chin, "I love it! How evilly ironic."

Zack handed him his Defeating you Nemesis for Dummies book, "Chapter fourteen!"

Vlad flipped through the pages, "How to defeat your nemesis with an ironic twist! Can I borrow this!" Zack nodded. Vlad sat down and started to read.

* * *

Danny Fenton stood in line to Ember's concert. He had tried to get his family to stay home, but they wouldn't, of course. He sighed as Dash in a security uniform walked up, "Hey Fentoad! Nosebleed seats!"

As he laughed, Zack tapped him on the shoulder, "Get back to work!" Dash nodded and left. Zack walked up to Danny's dad, "I just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier."

"Not a problem!"

Zack pulled Danny aside, "Come! I will take you to your seat."

Danny waved to his family as Zack lead him inside, "Where is Sam?"

"You will see her soon!"

They reached the center rows and Danny spotted Sam in the fourth row. Danny ran to her and they hugged. It was a full two seconds before the broke apart, their faces red. He noticed a large metal collar around her neck, "What is that?"

"A bomb!" Zack chuckled, "I expect you two to sit and behave. If I so much as see a twitch I don't like." He pulled out a small remote with a red button, "Boom! At one I will release you and the girl."

Danny gritted his teeth, "You won't mind if we use The Fenton Phones! I don't want to be hypnotized by your client."

"Whatever! Just stay put! I will be watching." Zack disappeared behind the stage curtains.

Danny and Sam sat down, "How have you been?"

"Outside of being in a cell. Weirded out!" She put on the earphones Danny handed her, "But something more is going on here than just Ember's comeback."

"Tell me!" Sam related the whole story. Danny pressed a small button on his phones, "Tucker! I need you to prepare the Fenton Ghost Catcher." Danny leaned back, "I have an idea, but I have no idea how to do it.


	4. Split up

Fifteen minutes into the concert and Danny found it hard to sit still. He and Sam were the only ones in the entire hall that weren't chanting Ember's name. He transformed into Danny Phantom without thinking about it. Both he and Sam froze, but the collar didn't do anything and the rest of the people didn't even notice. Danny sighed, "I guess he doesn't consider Danny Phantom and more of a threat than Danny Fenton!" Ember passed him a glance and seemed to smirk evilly before singing again.

Sam patted his shoulder, "You'll figure something out."

Danny slammed his fist down onto the arms of his chair, "This stinks!" He glowed blue and he split in two. His double was on the floor and wasn't spotted. Danny smiled, "That will work!" When the crowed jumped to their feet and cheered. He switched places with his double and phased through the floor.

* * *

Zack watched Danny from back stage, "Poor boy! So close and yet so far from your enemy."

Danny slowly rose out of the floor behind Zack. He could see the remote clipped to his belt. As Danny reached out for it, a red beam of energy hit him and set him to the floor. Plasmus walked up as Zack turned toward the downed hero, "Nice try!"

"Plasmus! What are you doing here?"

"I'm funding this concert." He waved toward the equipment, "And I am having this broadcasted to every television in the world. Soon I..." Zack elbowed him in the chest.

"Chapter five!"

"Oh yes! Never over monolog. I think this counts as a twitch!"

Zack grabbed the remote, "I agree!"

"Coward!" Danny stood up, "Fight me!"

Zack shrugged and tossed the remote to Plasmus, "If you want! Just stay away from Ember and the equipment!"

"Or the girl's head goes boom!" Vlad held up the remote.

"Done!" Danny's copy vanished and he flew out of the building.

Zack turned on his mp3 player, "This shouldn't take long!" He flew after him.

Vlad chuckled as he clipped the bomb remote onto his belt. He pulled another remote from his jacket, "Your right! It won't!"

* * *

Danny flew high into the sky, "Now I just have to get him back home!"

"Twerp!" Zack appeared behind Danny and slammed both of his fist into the back of his neck.

As Danny fell, he spun around and shot Zack with a pair of energy blast from his hands. Both ghost fell down and phased through the street. The reformed in the sewer and locked hands. Danny could here Ember's music coming from Zack's headphones, "Doesn't that music get old?"

"No!" Zack rammed his foot into Danny's chest and tossed him up. Danny phased through the ground and shot into the air. Zack flew after him. As he came out of the ground, Danny slammed his foot into his face. Zack fell down and rolled to his feet. Both of their hands glowed green and each fired a beam of energy at the other. The beams met in-between them and a sphere formed as they tried to over power the other, "Give it up! I have more power than you."

"We will see!"

Zack started to laugh, but then his mp3 player sparked and exploded, "VLAD!"

Danny used the distraction to double the power in his beam and the sphere shot at Zack. It hit him hard and exploded on contact. Zack fell to the ground several feet away. Danny flew up and landed on top of him. He grabbed his jacket, "Now release Sam. NOW!"

Zack's eyes glowed red, "You have bigger problems than that!" He exploded with red light and Danny was blasted off. Zack stood and transformed into Zaaz, "As soon as I tear you apart, I will take care of that blasted singer."

Danny flew up, "I can't believe I am protecting Ember!" Danny tossed a energy sphere at Zaaz, "Can't catch me!" He flew into the sky.

Zaaz roared, "You will pay for you cockiness." He flew after him.

* * *

At twelve thirty, Ember stopped for a ten minute intermission. She walked to the back and looked around, "Where is Zack?"

"That kid managed to duplicate himself and sneak back here. Zack is chasing him off." Vlad ditched his remote.

"Well that is dumb! We have the girl."

Dash walked in with The Fenton Family, "I love you Ember!"

"Yeah! Why don't you take Jazz for a tour." Jazz who was hypnotized by Ember's music complied.

Maddie looked at Vlad, "Your here!"

"Yes! I love this new age music."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The blue ghost in overalls flew up, "BEWARE!" He flew off.

"Ghost!" Jack ran after it.

Maddie tried to follow, but Ember played a quick couple of cords. Her eyes glowed green and she sat down in a chair Vlad provided. Vlad fixed his tie, "How long?"

"The intermission will be over in a few minutes. The song should take more than two minutes to play. These fools have given me more than enough power to play it at full power."

Vlad rubbed his hands together, "Excellent!"

* * *

Tucker rushed to activate a control panel, "Hope this works!"

Danny flew into the lab and landed next to Tucker, "Ready!"

"As ready as I'm going to be!"

Zaaz flew into the room and landed on the ground, "You thought you could lure me back into The Ghost Zone! Fools! You think I would be that stupid."

Danny sighed, "Your too smart for me!" Tucker hit a button and the metal dream catcher rose out of the floor behind Zaaz. He turned around. Danny shot forward, "NOT!" Danny tackled Zaaz and both fell toward The Fenton Ghost Catcher.

Tucker grabbed a Fenton Fisher from the desk and activated it, "Catch!" He threw the line and Danny caught it and Tucker pulled him clear of the Ghost Catcher. Zaaz fell through it and split apart. Zack fell to the floor as Zaaz flew into the air. He roared. Tucker tossed Danny his thermos. Danny took aim, but the ghost flew out of the lab.

Danny flew over and checked Zack, "He is alive!"

Zack opened his eyes and stood up, "My ghost."

"How long were you overshadowed?"

"I wasn't overshadowed. When a Demon Ghost bonds with a human, it turns the human into a ghost hybrid with incredible powers. But it also turns them into monsters. Ember helped me to keep my mind."

"How do I remove the collar?"

"It is on a timer. The only way to remove it is to wait until it snaps off itself."

"Great! Now what?"

Zack checked his watch, "I suggest you get back to the concert. In about eight minute Sam will be in love with the first guy she sees."

"What?" Danny phased out of the room.

Tucker gulped as Zack picked up two Fenton Fishers, "What are you going to do?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Not really!"

Zack walked into The Ghost Portal, "Then you wouldn't understand." As he started to go through, he slammed both fishers into the sides of the portal. The portal flashed and The portal spun around him, "It is over!" The portal exploded.

Tucker took cover as the portal exploded. He stuck his head out. The portal arch was fine, but it was off. The only thing left was a burning pile of ashes, "What was that about?"

* * *

Danny flew into the concert hall and recognized the song Ember was playing, "Wait! Shouldn't The Fenton Phones protect her." He thought for a moment, "MOM!" He flew back stage. He spotted his mom sitting in the chair as Vlad waited, "Mom!"

Vlad smiled, "So you managed to defeat Zack. No matter!" He pulled the remote from his belt, "One move and Sam gets the worst makeover in the world." He listened to Ember's song, "Almost!"

"GHOST!" The Box Ghost flew by and Jack was close behind.

"No! You idiot!" The ghost flew through Vlad and Jack rammed into him.

The remote flew out of Vlad's hand and Danny caught it, "Alright dad!"

Ember's song ended and Maddie's eyes glowed pink. Jack looked at his wife, "Are you alright?"

"Jack!" Maddie jumped out of the chair and kissed Jack! The two fell to the floor.

Danny covered his eyes, "Please get a room!"

Vlad stood up, "NO! So close! You will pay for that." He transformed into Plasmus, "If I can't have my love. You won't have yours."

"She isn't.." Danny dodged a tackle by Vlad and flew onto the stage.

Ember had just played the counter cord and had the masses chanting her name, "You! What happen to my manager?"

"Remind me to tell you about him later." He flew into the crowed and gave the remote to Sam, "Be careful with that!"

"Thanks!"

Danny started to fly out, but Zaaz blocked him, "You may have freed my slave, but you will make a nice replacement."

Danny looked back and Plasmus was flying at him, "Oh great! Options!"


	5. Final Song

Danny quickly tried to come up with a plan. Zaaz, the Demon Ghost was in front of him and Plasmus, his arch enemy was coming up behind him. As Zaaz readied his claws, Danny remembered a cartoon he watched and dropped down as Plasmus came up. Unfortunately, Plasmus stopped short of ramming into Zaaz, "You actually thought that old trick would work!"

Zaaz shrugged and rammed his glowing fist into Plasmus's face. As the ghost fell back, he blasted him with a red beam of energy that shot him toward the stage and through the back dropping. The crowed acted as if they weren't there. Zaaz chuckled, "Your next!"

"Well I would say thank you for clocking Plasmus one, but some how I doubt you'd appreciate it." Danny shot an energy beam at Zaaz. The ghost ducked it and shot toward Danny. As he reached him, Zaaz flew past and turned transparent, "Sam!" Zaaz entered her body and her eyes glowed red.

Sam floated up toward him, "This body will do for now! Do you dare fight back?" Before Danny could answer, she shot him with an energy beam. Danny fell against the back wall and Sam flew at him. She brought her leg up and slammed it into his chest. Danny managed to phase through the wall as he was pushed back. Sam didn't bother to follow and turned toward the stage, "Now for you!" She shot toward the stage.

Ember laughed, "My power is almost at it's peak! You can't hope to take me on." She turned the knob on her guitar, "Time to wipe you out like a bad melody." She played her guitar and a large red wave of energy shot from it. Sam pulled The Fenton Phones from her ears and held them up. Her hands glowed red and the wave hit them. The wave was absorbed by the phones. Ember backed away a little, "What?"

"These human toys are actually useful." She tossed them away and held her arms up. A huge sphere of red energy formed above her, "Good bye!" She threw it at Ember. As the sphere was about to hit, Ember was pulled into the floor. The sphere exploded, scorching the stage. Sam landed on the stage, "Where did you go?" The fireworks around the stage exploded and a ghost rose up from the floor. He wore all black with a black trench coat. A red guitar was strapped around his back. His skin was bluish and his hair kind of spiked and black. Sam backed away laughing, "You! You turned yourself into a ghost, in order to protect that girl." Sam laughed so hard she had to float up to keep from falling, "You think she will except you now. Your pathetic!"

The ghost smiled, "Perhaps!" He pulled the guitar from his back, "But I made this choice long ago. She may not care about me, but I will follow her and protect her until I am no more."

"Give it up Zack! Your powers are no where near mine. You will regret losing me."

"That man is gone. The name is Burn! Remember that!" He slammed his fingers onto the guitar strings and a beam of green light shot from it. Sam didn't expect it and didn't have time to block. She was blasted to the back off the hall. Burn swung the guitar around to his back and flew after her. Sam started to form an energy orb, but Danny flew out of the wall and grabbed her arms.

"Let go!"

"Sam! Are you in there?"

"Danny! Help me!" It was Sam's voice. She screamed and her eyes glowed brighter, "I will harm her if you don't let go!" Zaaz's voice was back.

Burn stopped in front of the pair, "Can you hold her till we get her back to your lab?"

"No!" Danny brought her to the ground and returned to being normal.

"What are you doing?"

Sam smiled, "Fool!" Zaaz flew out of Sam and entered Danny's body. His eyes glowed and he let go of Sam, "Yes! Finally a human that has real power." He transformed into Danny Phantom, but his suit was now black with red boots and gloves. His eyes glowed at the two on the ground, "Thanks for the temporary residence, but now it is time to finish you off." He fired a beam at them, but Burn pulled him and Sam into the floor.

* * *

Sam, Burn, and Ember were in the room directly below the stage. It was the same room Sam had been locked in, but she was on the other side of the bars. "I am so close! People around the world are waiting for me to sing my last song. Then I will have all the power I need."

"Would you drop it!" Sam was yelling, "My best friend has been overshadowed by a Demon Ghost and is bent on killing all three of us."

"Well in all fairness. He can kill you, but all he can do is obliterate Ember and me."

Sam sighed, "We need a plan! Come on! You two are ghosts."

"Ember's music could work!"

"No! Danny is still wearing his Fenton Phones!"

Burn grabbed a pair of sunglasses from a table, "I will get them off him! Ember, I know you want to take over the planet, but you'll need to use your power to get rid of this menace." Ember sighed and shook her head. Burn grabbed Sam's arm and took her out of the room. He came back a minute later, "Come on Ember! This guy wants to destroy the world. Whats the point?"

"I have never gotten this close before. The populace are ready."

Burn shook his head, "I can't play as well as you. Please!"

"Why did you do this to yourself? Why did you become a ghost?"

Burn rubbed his eyes, "You! I know you don't trust anyone to get remotely close to you, but I can't help the way I feel. Even if you keep me at arms length forever, I will always be there." He flew out of the room. Ember was left alone with her thoughts.

* * *

As Danny was ready to tare the place apart, Burn flew at him, "There you are!"

"Lets take this outside!" Burn flew through the roof with Danny on his heels. Both ghost landed on the roof and stood ready, "Let the boy go! He isn't apart of this."

Danny smiled, "He is now!" His hands glowed red, but then he stopped and grabbed his head, "Help me!"

"Take off the phones!" Danny seemed to be wrestling with himself, but managed to pull The Fenton Phones off his ears and drop them. Burn readied his guitar, "Hold on!" He turned a knob and hit the strings. A green beam shot out and hit Danny dead on.

He fell back and rolled toward edge. Before he fell off, he rolled to his knees. He screamed, "GET OUT!" Zaaz flew out of Danny and fell to the roof. Danny took a few deep breathes, "That was intense!"

Burn walked over to him, "He can't overshadow a ghost. I guess your dual form weakened him enough."

Danny stood up, "Lets get him!"

"Done!"

Zaaz stood up, "I can still take you on!"

Before they could fight, Plasmus flew out of the roof. He turned human, "Join me! I want the power." Before Danny or Burn could move, Zaaz flew into Vlad and he transformed into Plasmus again, "Yes!" He held his hands out and two huge beams of red energy shot out. Both Danny and Burn phased through the roof as the beams hit. Plasmus blasted a hole into the roof and followed.

* * *

"_YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!"_

Ember finished her last song and hair was glowing immensely, "Finally! I am at my highest level of power."

Sam stood behind her, nervously, "So can you stop Zaaz?"

"I could, but this world will soon be mine!"

"But!"

Ember knocked her away, "I don't care about you goodie goodie boyfriend."

"Heads up!" Danny and Burn dropped from the ceiling as Plasmus blasted through it, "Couldn't he just ghost through it."

"Better the roof than us!"

"Good point!" Danny looked at the stage, "She's ready!"

"You got point!" Both ghost flew toward the stage as Plasmus followed.

Ember watched the trio flying toward her. Sam stood up, "Its the world or the one guy who listened to you with out being hypnotized."

Ember glanced over to her and then back toward the ghosts, "A good manager is hard to find. Who Do You Love?"

"EMBER!" The crowed cheered loudly.

Ember brought her hand up, "YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!" She played her guitar. A huge shockwave of blue energy shot from the guitar. Both Danny and Burn dropped instantly, but Plasmus didn't. The waves ripped into him and Vlad dropped to the floor. Zaaz screamed out as he exploded. Ember's hair returned to normal and collapsed onto the stage.

Vlad pushed himself up, "Well that could have gone better." He looked up to see Danny and Burn standing over him. He smiled, "Don't suppose we could just laugh this off."

Danny smirked, "Well! I will be laughing." Vlad stood up and straightened his tie. He took off running. Danny just wished he had the energy to chase after him. The crowed seemed to have been freed from Ember's control and started to leave. Danny returned to his human form.

Jack walked by with his wife in his arms, "Hey Danny! Think you could stay at your friends house tonight?"

"I guess!"

"Great!" He left.

Danny shrugged, "Better not ask!" He ran to the stage, "Sam!"

Sam held up the collar, "It came off."

"Good! I'm sorry you went through all this."

"It was kind of fun! In a weird life threatening way." Burn bent down and checked Ember, "She alright?"

Burn nodded, "Just worn out!" He walked over to her, "Thank you! Without you, I never would have gotten the courage to speak my mind." He turned to Danny and held out his hand, "Thank you for freeing me."

Danny shook his hand, "No problem! So your going back to The Ghost Zone, Right!"

Burn smiled and pulled a small metal rob from his jacket. He pointed it and a green beam shot from it. A green portal opened at the far end of the stage, "A little toy I barrowed from your dad's lab." He picked up Ember's guitar and swung it over his shoulder, "Oh and Danny!"

"Yes!"

Burn threw out his hand and blasted Danny with a green beam. Danny hit the ground and Burn laughed, "You managed to prevent Ember's plan this time. But mark my words! The next time our paths cross, you won't be so lucky." He picked up Ember and jumped into the portal. It shut behind him.

Sam helped Danny up, "Guess he isn't going on your friend list."

"Guess not!" Sam started to let go, but Danny held her hand, "You want to get a bite or something."

Sam smiled, "Sure!"

**

* * *

The End!**


End file.
